


Hydrangea

by UriPara



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Couple, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, More Nick and Danny ship, Plants, Small fic, light read, like an old married couple feels, nick can't concentrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Nick has a hard time concentrating when he is alone with Danny, so Danny helps him stay in the moment.





	Hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ hope you like ♪

Hydrangea. 

\---

“Are they difficult to take care ov?” Danny asked as he lightly ran his fingers across the Peace Lily's leaves. Nick had gotten him his own and it was lovely. It’s leaves looked healthy, lush green and upright, while it’s white bulbs were ever so fragrant.

“Not too much in my opinion,” Nick replied with a small smile, standing next to him. 

“Are they symbolic for anyfing?”

“They have some symbolism, successful career for one. They are very resistant to toxins like exhaust and ammonia as well.”

“Ah, a hardy little plant.”

Nick led Danny's hands to the soil and grazed his fingers.

“They don't need a whole lot of sun and they prefer to have moist soil.” 

Danny tried to hold back his excitement as Nick lightly caressed his fingers and discussed things being wet. 

They were officially a couple, but that had happened a while ago as Danny reminisced about their house. The thrill of it still swept him up, sometimes from the entrance door where they were pressed against one another, to the bathroom where a hot shower wasn’t the only steam in the room.

It was warm inside their cottage, pleasantly so. Nick’s back was propped against the bed headboard, he was flipping through his phone before they went to bed. Danny emerged from the shower in a towel and grinned at a shirtless Nick.

It had been a year since Sandford’s news worthy incident, Danny had recovered in the hospital and Nick had been promoted. That always made Danny feel secretly proud, he was snogging the chief. It was an open secret that they had become closer and moved in together.

Any rash comments or jokes about their relationship were quickly quieted by Nick giving a severe glare. Or worse, with a flick of his notepad he would make you do roadside community service to make up for it. 

Danny dried his hair with another towel and sat next to Nick, “Whut cha doing?” 

The blonde had a serious expression, “I think I forgot something for tomorrow but I can’t remember what it was.” 

“It’ll come to you,” Danny shrugged. 

“I suppose so,” Nick sighed and placed his phone down. Danny leaned over and Nick kissed him on the cheek before smiling, “Gonna get dressed before bed?”

“Nah,” Danny gave him a cocky grin as he slipped his hands up the blonde’s torso. 

Nick laughed and grabbed Danny’s shoulders as the other man began a tirade of kisses on his neck.

The constable helped him slip out of his bottoms and Nick opened his legs as Danny moved in front of him. Danny kissed him, sweet and soft before pressing against him with more urgency.

Danny sat between Nick’s thighs, slowly massaging their hardening shafts together. Nick moaned softly and thrusted upward. Danny panted quietly, picking up his pace as he stroked them in tandem. Nick’s back arched and Danny felt his dick twitch when it was accompanied with a moan. 

“Oh!” Nick sat upward and startled him, “Hydrangea!” Nick snapped his fingers.

“Whut?”

“Hydrangea.” Nick stated happily again, previous desire now lost from his face, “That was the name of the plant.”

“...Whut...” the brunette’s strokes slowed before coming to a stop. 

“The one Doris was asking about at the station earlier today.” Nick gestured like it was obvious. 

“Really Nicky? You bring that up now?” Danny let go and propped himself up above Nick more. 

Nick bent over the bed, still keeping his hips with Danny's as he brought up his phone. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Danny rolled his shoulders. 

“Hy-dran-gea,” Nick typed out. 

“Forget it,” Danny stated with a grunt as he moved Nick’s legs and laid beside him. 

“Hold on…” Nick said aloud, “there was something else too...” Nick racked his brain. 

Danny pinched the area between his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Great, now he had a hard on and no one to share it with. He turned to look at Nick’s wilting arousal. Danny glared at Nick’s face, all the blood going to his brain to bitch about flowers. 

“I'm sorry,” Nick put the phone aside when he noticed his boyfriend’s dejected face. 

“No it's fine, it's just sometimes...it's just tiring Nicky. It's like I can't turn you on.” 

“You do!” Nick turned to him and pressed his lips against Danny’s bicep.

“It seems, lately, like you can't stay in the moment...like-”

“Like I can't switch off…”

Danny swallowed thickly, “I didn't say that.”

A heavy air settled in the room. Well... there goes his hard on. 

“Nicky it's not that you can't switch off, you’ve shown me you can do that multiple times. Take just a few days ago when we were in the evidence room?” Danny gave a pervasive eyebrow wiggle. 

Nick flushed and gave a mocking scowl. God that was hot. He hated how hot it was but...work and pleasure should be kept seperate. He realised he was being a bit of a hypocrite. Nick loved Danny, and he was worried that at times he didn’t convey that fully enough. He didn't want his job to interfere with his relationships. 

Danny continued, “It's the staying off part, that's the problem.” 

Danny pressed his forehead against Nick’s and nuzzled him. Nick sighed before kissing Danny’s lips lightly, he swept his tongue across the brunette’s lips and Danny caressed the blonde’s cheek.

Nick smiled, “We can work on it to be more... in the moment.” Nick reached down for Danny's member, lightly stroking it to which he was rewarded with a cut off gasp and moan. 

“Right,” Danny smiled. Nick shifted, rubbing the underside of his member.

They kissed deeply and Danny felt the familiar fuzz coming back. He pressed more into Nick’s frame and ran his hands down the other’s back. He rutted his member against the other’s thigh and received a startled gasp. 

Nick suddenly sat up, “That was it!” the blonde exclaimed before quickly getting out of bed. 

“Whut?” Danny was again at a loss for words as Nick quickly donned his pajama bottoms. 

“We were supposed to put the roast in for the potluck! Fucking Christ!” He yelled from the hallway, fingers sliding across the door frame. 

“That can't wait?!” Danny yelled back. When no response came except for the sound of the fridge doors, he rolled back over. “Fuck it.” He got up to take care of his own needs. 

\-- 

When Nick returned Danny was under the covers, with the lights off. Nick sighed. He debated waking him up but only felt disappointed in himself.

At least the roast would be done by morning. 

\--

The sunrise hadn't quite reached their windows yet. Nick woke up before the alarm, he stared at it for a good five minutes before turning to Danny. 

The blonde whispered, “Are you awake?” 

Danny hadn’t rolled over to face him all night. Nick scratched his palm, and scooted closer.

“Danny,” Nick leaned over him, “Dan-”

“Whut. Is it morning?” Danny slightly stirred. 

“Well yes, but I’d like to talk about last night.”

“Whut happened last night?” Danny replied in a grogey stupor.

“I’d like to try being more into the moment.” Nick seemed ashamed of himself.

“Not this againnnn.” Danny pushed back the covers and got up.

“Where are you going?”

“Gotta take a piss.” He lumberd off to the toilet. 

Nick pulled back the covers and slumped down, “I’ve finished everything I could think of.”

“That’s nice,” Danny replied from the loo, “I've had to finish myself too.” 

“Danny c’mon.”

“You c’mon.” 

Nick could hear the water running from the sink faucet. Danny returned to lay back down but Nick stopped him. 

“Hear me out.”

Danny glared at him with sleepy eyes but sat on the bed anyway. 

“I seem to always interrupt our,” Nick gestured with his hands to try and find the right words, “private moments with my random albeit justified thoughts.” 

“You don’t always interrupt.” Danny still felt like he should defend Nick. 

“But I want to fix that, what if we tried a safe word?”

Danny’s eyebrows shot up but his sleepy eyes still stayed. 

“A word I can utter, to let you know I really need to focus on something else, where as when I say anything else like “hold on” or “that reminds me” we can still keep going.” 

“And what word did you have in mind exactly?” Danny was starting to wake up now. 

Nick gave a half shrug, “Pineapple?”

“Nah.”

“Hydrangea.” 

“Fuck no.”

“Well I don't know, “Sandford” then?”

“I rather like that one,” Danny finger gunned at a dejected Nick. “It's easy to say, remember, and seems proper.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Fine. I bet if I keep my hands and mouth busy, my brain won't want to prattle on with little worries” He seemed as exasperated with himself as Danny was, it made Danny feel better.

“Understood.” The brunette nodded, apparently Nick wanted to shag as badly as he did. Going to bed angry saves the day. “Let's start now,” he added cheerily. 

Nick got out a small gasp as Danny grabbed his face and fervently kissed his lips. Nick leaned up into it, feeling his own sleepy disposition wear away. 

Danny moved to his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. Nick closed his eyes and his chest rose in little breaths as Danny assaulted his weakness. He felt his tongue and teeth against his skin and shuddered. 

The blonde grabbed Danny’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Nick slipped his tongue against the brunette’s and grinned at the moan he received. 

Nick's fingers tugged at Danny's pajamas before cupping the other’s growing erection. Danny moaned in response and gripped his frame. In no wasted time Danny shucked them off the bed and stripped Nick bare from his pant bottoms. 

“Continue where we left off?” Danny asked before straddling him. 

“Well I’d like to try this.” Nick rolled over. His arms gripped under the pillow as he propped his butt against Danny’s thighs. 

“Doggy style?” Danny beamed. 

Nick clicked his tongue, “Call it that if you must. Oh wait,” he remarked as he slightly sat up.

“Oh?” Danny replied as he crouched over him and began to pump Nick’s erection.

Nick stretched his back and gasped out, “Lube-is -all.”

“Ah, right.” Danny pressed against him, his dick hitting the back of Nick’s balls as he bent over to the side drawer to retrieve it. The blonde hissed in bliss as Danny pressed his weight against him.

With some application to his member and Nick’s entrance, Danny began to rub against him. 

Teasing his entrance and slowly pushing until his head cleared the threshold. Danny moaned as his dick throbbed from the familiar sensation.

Nick sighed as Danny gripped his hips better before sliding in deeper. Choked sob

Danny gave him only a brief moment before thrusting in deep. 

Nick arched his back and started to sputter out Danny’s name. Before being promptly shoved into the pillow as the constable held down his shoulder and increased his pace. Nick gave off a muffled hiccuping moan into the pillow, his body shivering. 

Building a rhythm he held Nick down by the shoulder while his other hand held his hip in place. 

Nick’s chest heaved as he was rocked against the headboard and into the soft sheets. Nick’s body strained to push back against Danny's hips, he shivered and reached for his own dick. 

Danny moved his hand from the smaller man's waist and swatted Nick’s away. Before placing his weight onto Nick and firmly pumping his member while the other arm continued to hold him down. Pressing him firmly into the mattress. 

Nick gasped for air as his dick strained from the sudden sensation. His toes curled as a choked cry left his lips. Danny pumped him in rhythm with his thrusts, occasionally swirling his thumb over the head. 

“S-s”, Nick stutterd out.

Danny slowed with apprehension. Sandford?

“S-s-so good,” Nick’s fingers dug more into the pillow. 

A satisfactory smile crossed Danny's lips as he panted beside Nick’s ear. 

As each ragged breath left Nick's throat, Danny continued to thrust into him unmercifully. His hand on Nick's member was getting slick and he felt he was soon going to be at his limit. 

Danny whispered some coarse words and Nick groaned in response. Danny placed his forehead against the middle of Nick's shoulder blades and clenched his teeth as his thrusts became more erratic. 

Nick’s body shivered and a silent cry left his lips as he came in Danny’s hand. Danny let out a rough sigh as he came and released Nick. The blonde relaxed into the bed, panting and licking his lips. Danny collapsed next to him, panting just as hard. 

In between pants Danny remarked, “That roast does smell good, did you put it in the slow cooker?”

Nick slowly turned over, “Yes actually.”

Then the morning alarm rung.

\---

Later that morning they arrived with the roast and Doris thanked Nick. 

She beamed, “Hydrangea! It seems so obvious now. Such a finicky plant too. I could never get mine to grow indoors, I like it too cold in me house. It was only happy when it was wet and hot, how bout’ that?” she laughed and ribbed him. 

Danny stifled a giggle and replied, “Yes it can be difficult to keep things wet and hot.”

Nick cleared his throat as Danny and Doris laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my editors! This took a while to really get done.  
I've read it so many times to get it right but I am tired and now here you go world.  
I just finished my 10ch South Park work and selling my house so I have the right to be tired.
> 
> I have more HF work planned, slowly but surely. This is the first time I lewded them so asfhsfldk, all my other planned ones are fluff.


End file.
